Nothing But Love
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: This is a songfic to Nothing But Love by Trading Yesterday. It's sappy, mushy, and totally Brucas. It's basically a oneshot of their one year anniversary. I dedicate it to ILuvBrucas4eva at youtube for making such an awesome vid that gave me this idea!


**Hey guys so I was watching an awesome vid on youtube with the song Nothing But Love by Trading Yesterday, and since I'm such a sappy Brucaser I had to make one about them. So basically this is a song fic about Brooke and Lucas on their 1 year wedding anniversary. Yes its sappy yes its mushy and no leyton fans want like it lol! Enjoy all my fellow brucasers this ones for you! Owe and I guess technically this could be a lil spoilerish I used a line, when they are walking down the boardwalk, that was on the spoilers. Just wanted to let you know!**

**Sadly I own nothing but I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty he'sa total fox!**

**Enough of my rambling on with the story. And if you accidentally hit the review button that'd be fine with me:)**

* * *

_A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you_

The sun shone bright through the window showering its ray of light onto Lucas as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Brooke', he silently whispered, she was always the first thing he thought about in the morning, the one thing that made the day perfect, worth living. A smile played on his face when he rolled over and saw his beautiful wife asleep, her hair sprawled all over the place and her mouth slightly parted.

_I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do_

He could not believe how stunning she looked even when she was sleeping. Just then, she drew in closer to him nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, gently placing her hand over his heart. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, it was the little things like that, that she did that made him fall more in love with her everyday.

_God sure must like me more than I ever knew__Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

He really did not know why God would ever bless him with some one so utterly perfect. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he thanked God everyday that she had came into his life. The day her car pulled into Keith Scott Motors to get an oil change was the day his world changed forever, because that was the day the beautiful brunette came into his life, the moment he saw her he fell head over heels in love. He knew she was the woman he would one day marry, and after much persistence on his part she finally agreed to go out with him. 2 years, a break up, heart condition, pregnancy scare, and I love you's in the rain, later, Lucas finally popped the question at none other than the place they met, Keith Scott Motors. He had told her that he had checked the car and she needed to bring it down to Keith's, where he helped his Uncle fix vehicles, for an oil change. Brooke, having know idea about mechanics or cars in general said that she would. So that day when Brooke arrived he asked her to hand him the oil can, but when she reached to get it, a very beautiful diamond ring caught her eye, she nearly dropped the can. She turned to Lucas to ask him what was going on only to find Lucas on one knee with a nervous smile on his face. He grabbed the can, pulled off the ring and asked her to marry him. She was so excited she jumped into his arms making him fall on the ground. He was laughing she was screaming yes, and they both had never been more happy in their whole lives. He smiled dreamily at the memory. "What are you smiling about?" a raspy voice asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You" he simply answered looking down into her hazel eyes that he could not help but get lost in. She smiled up at him as he gently stroked her shoulder-length brunette locks, their gaze never breaking. "Oh yeah, well what about me?" she said kinking her eyebrow. He couldn't help but chuckle she was so cute when she did that. "I was just thinking about how much I love you, how beautiful you are, and just the fact that I am the luckiest guy in the world to get to spend my one year anniversary with the most amazing woman in the world." She reached up and kissed him, a kiss so full of passion and devotion that neither one of them wanted it to end. When they broke apart she stared up at him love evident in her eyes. "Yeah you are pretty lucky. God must really like you more than you ever knew." she teased him.

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smileTo fall in your love is a place I could spend my lifeI know we could take on the world; just you and me, girlWith nothing but love_

He chuckled and she smiled, one of those dimpled smiles that always made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest. "God I love you." he said with such fervor that it nearly took her breathe away. "I love you to Lucas, more than anything." She placed her head back on his chest, content just listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Lucas spoke, "You save me Brooke." She was taken back, "What?" she asked puzzled at what he meant. "I always felt like there was something, someone missing, and I always prayed that one day that piece of my heart would be filled." She looked up into his eyes as if to say 'go on,' so he did. "But then you came into my world and my life was complete. The moment I saw that dimpled grin and those hazel eyes I was hooked." he said while gently caressing her cheek with his hand, "I knew I'd never be the same again because that was the moment I fell in love with you." A single tear made its way down Brooke's porcelain cheek. Lucas tenderly wiped it away with his thumb. "You saved me from a life so alone and without meaning, to one with purpose and more love than I could have ever imagined. It's you and me baby, facing the world together." Brooke had never heard something so amazing, she could not believe how absolutely in love with him she was, it was a feeling that awakened her soul and placed a warmth in her heart that she had never known. "Together sounds perfect." she huskily whispered in his ear before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. She placed a hand on his cheek and delicately traced the tattoo on his shoulder, the same tattoo she had on her hip. They spent the next few minutes getting lost in each others eyes, both of them wondering how anything could be better than what they were feeling.

_And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete_

_And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me_

_God sure must like me more than I ever knew_

_Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

A few hours later after finally getting out of bed they had showered and changed and were now walking down the boardwalk hand in hand. Lucas saw a flower vender, but before he could say anything Brooke had already slipped her hand from his and was holding the flowers she wanted. He walked up, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, "Aren't I supposed to buy you flowers?" he amusingly asked. She relaxed in his embrace before replying, "You are, I just wanted to make sure I liked the ones you got me." He laughed and shook his head. A day with his beautiful wife was never boring that was for sure, she always had a way with words. After paying the vendor they began to walk again both lost in their own thoughts. Lucas couldn't believe how far they had come, sure it hadn't been easy they had shared heartache and pain, like when he found out he had HCM or when his Uncle Keith died, but he would never change any of those moments because that was what had brought them here to this day, this boardwalk, all the pain was worth it because in the end he got Brooke and that was enough for him, that would always be enough. Brooke was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling, she was so in love with him, sure she knew that they were not perfect, no couple was. They had had there share of heartache, but through it all they had stuck by each other, which rewarded them with more joy, laughter, and love than they had ever thought possible. 'Joy' she thought to herself that's what she hoped he would feel when she told him the news, the news that would change there life forever. "We're here." Lucas announced pulling Brooke from her thoughts. He opened the door to the hotel, stepping out of the way so Brooke could walk through. "This will only take a minute Brooke, I just have to go up to Mr. Robert's room and get some files on the new basketball player the company is interested in representing." She nodded her head, if she had not been so distracted in her own thoughts she might have noticed the smile that crossed Lucas' lips as he grabbed her hand and led her on the elevator up to Mr. Robert's room. When they made it to their destination Lucas knocked, upon hearing no response he slowly opened the door. "Lucas you can't just open his door. I mean I don't know why he would leave it unlocked in the first place, but you can't just barge in that's bad manners." Lucas just looked at her and laughed. "Brooke it's okay I'm just going to get the file and leave. Besides who made you the manners police?" he teasingly joked. Brooke just gave him a look that told him she didn't think it was funny. He walked through the door with Brooke following close behind. "Lucas Eugene Scott I don't think we should be doing thi" she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks unable to finish her sentence. "Happy 1 year anniversary." he said while walking farther into the room. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes, the room was magical and so romantic. Their were candles everywhere, lilies, her favorite flower, were scattered all over the floor, while a path of roses led to the bedroom. Brooke looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes, the smile on her face leaving him breathless. "So what do you think. Did I fool you?" he smirked

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smileTo fall in your love is a place I could spend my lifeI know we could take on the world; just you and me, girlWith nothing but love_

Brooke ran into his awaiting arms wrapping her hands around his neck as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, both getting lost in the moment. "Very sneaky Bruce," she teased, "thank you Lucas, it's perfect." She looked into his eyes and cups his cheek, "I think this must be what heaven feels like", this is all Lucas hears before he captures her lips in a kiss so mind blowing and perfect, it takes everything she has to remain erect. After they break apart Lucas rests his forehead against hers.

_And if the sky would fall down and crash into the seaI know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have meAnd that's all we'll need_

She starts to cry again, and Lucas realizes that his suspicions were correct she was not just crying because she was happy there was something more to it. Something she was not telling him. Lucas gently wipes away her tears, "Baby what's wrong why are you crying did I do something wrong?" But this just makes her cry even more. 'Great' Lucas thinks to himself 'It's your anniversary and your wife is crying, could you be anymore of a bonehead.' Brooke steps out of Lucas' grasp, "No Luke you didn't do anything w-wrong. I'm sorry t-this room is a-amazing y-your amazing I- I just, I-I love you s-so m-uch and I." she was practically sobbing as she spoke and Lucas was getting worried. He cautiously walked up to her, "Brooke baby come on you can tell me. Whatever it is we can face it together." He put his arms around her, and she melted in his embrace. "I-I'm p-pregnant." she was barely audible as she spoke but Lucas heard every word. His eyes grew wider and he could feel her tense in his arms. He grabbed her by the shoulders, staring into her tear filled eyes. "Lucas I'm so sorry, I know this is a little bit crazy and if you are mad at me I underst." Lucas pressed his lips against hers before she could finish. It was the sweetest kiss Brooke had ever experienced, after they broke away Lucas grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Now how could I be mad at the woman who is caring our baby?" he asked her while staring into her beautiful eyes. "So your not mad?" Brooke questioned, uncertainty written in her eyes. He smiled at her, a smile that made her heart ache. He caressed her cheek as he spoke. "Brooke you have never looked more beautiful and I have never been happier in my whole entire life. I love you so much and I can't wait to bring a baby into the world with you." He placed his hand over her flat stomach. "No words can describe how much I love you, I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to share the rest of my life with someone as beautiful, loving, perfect, and special as you. You are going to be an amazing mother Brooke Scott." She kissed him again before saying, "And you are going to be an amazing father. I love you Lucas Scott." He grabbed her and held her in his arms, so excited to be a dad and more in love with her than he had ever thought possible, "I love you too pretty girl," he whispered in her ear, "nothing but love."

_I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl_

_With nothing but loveWith nothing but love _


End file.
